This invention relates to a patient heat-moisture exchanger attached to a nebulizer circuit. More particularly, it refers to a heat-moisture exchanger attached to a patient ventilator circuit, which includes a metered dose inhaler, the exchanger permitting medicament to pass through the heat moisture exchanger without passing through internally mounted filters and without disconnection from the ventilator circuit.